


Sam Winchester's Guide To (Payback's A Bitch)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Payback" was Sam's new watchword. Companion piece to Dean Winchester's Guide To (Bending the Rules), obviously from Sam's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Sam Winchester’s Guide To (Payback’s A Bitch)  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17 for language and incest.  
**Category:** (W)incest, mild PWP  
**Word Count:** 1, 435  
**Spoilers:** Well, nothing _really_ although I’ll say this occurs anytime before _The Benders_.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if only.   
**Summary:** _“Payback” was Sam’s new watchword._  
**Notes:** Companion piece to Dean Winchester’s Guide To (Bending the Rules), obviously from Sam’s POV.  
Thanks to [ ](http://gt-bunny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gt-bunny.livejournal.com/)**gt_bunny** for the last-minute beta! *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dire Straits was on the radio, singing about money for nothing, but Sam wasn’t paying attention to the wisdom behind Mark Knopfler’s lyrics. He was instead focused on Dean’s profile, highlighted by the pale moonlight that filtered in through the Impala’s windshield.  
  
Dean’s fingers tapped the steering wheel along with the music, throat working as he hummed idly beneath his breath, completely unaware of the thoughts circling Sam’s mind. When he finally glanced over, he did a double-take, watching Sam out of half-amused, half-wary eyes.   
  
“Christ, you look wrecked. You don’t need a potty-break or nothing do ya? I told you to go at that last place we stopped.”  
  
“No, I don’t need to _use the bathroom_ ,” Sam corrected around a mutter, narrowing his eyes as Dean chuckled. “And dude, that place was a fucking sty.”  
  
Dean shrugged, turning back to the road, lips twitching at the edges. “Hey, beggers can’t be choosers, princess. Besides, you coulda gone behind the building.”  
  
“Oh, sure, and get jumped by some nutcase with a chainsaw? Because that’s _exactly_ what that place looked like, bro.”  
  
“You kick demon ass on a regular basis, and you’re afraid of getting jumped by a few unsavory characters?” Dean clucked his tongue. “That’s where rock salt comes in, _bro_.”  
  
Sam snapped his teeth together, annoyed by the way Dean always had to have the last word – always seemed to come out on top. The incident in the library last week was still fresh in Sam’s mind, as was a burning need to teach Dean a lesson he wouldn’t forget.  
  
“Payback” was Sam’s new watchword.   
  
As if he was reading Sam’s mind, Dean looked back over and gave a light sigh. “You’re still sore over what happened, aren’t you?”  
  
Sam immediately stiffened. “You mean how you blew me in the library copy room and some chick walked in, and you fucking _played_ me for an idiot? You talking about that, you asshole?”  
  
“Oh, baby, I love it when you whisper sweet nothings.”  
  
Sam could feel the normal angry responses building up in his throat, just as he knew they wouldn’t do a damn bit of good in the long-run. Dean ate that shit up; parrying Sam’s irritation with a deft turn of phrase or a sly wink, until they inevitably wound up pulling over on some dark dirt road and screwing each other blind.  
  
Now, that wasn’t such a bad idea, actually. At the thought, Sam perked up a bit, allowing the seed of a dark and evil plan to take root in his brain and grow to fruition.  
  
Dean was rambling on about something else now, but Sam wasn’t listening – a slow smile began to spread out along his features, and then he half-turned to meet Dean’s easy grin.  
  
“Keep driving,” he said, and Dean’s eyes widened just enough to show he was surprised by the forceful demand. Unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the gearshift, Sam added, “And eyes on the road.”  
  
“What are you…” Dean trailed off, moaning slightly when Sam began rubbing him through his jeans. He slouched down into the driver’s seat, throat working and lids falling half-closed. “Sam.”  
  
The sound of his name on Dean’s lips, a breathy sort of groan, nearly made Sam forget what it was he was after. But not quite. Determination mingled with excitement as he nimbly undid Dean’s zipper, reaching inside and…well, _hello_.  
  
“Dude, you are so easy,” he snorted, delighting in the flush that spread across Dean’s cheeks. “You know, only fourteen year-old boys and old men on Viagra go from zero to sixty, Dean.”  
  
“Shut up,” his brother managed through his teeth, hips flexing against Sam’s hand as he drew his lower lip into his mouth. A hand left the steering wheel and covered Sam’s, and then Dean was forcing Sam’s fingers around his cock and _squeezing_ , and Sam started to feel a bit light-headed himself.  
  
“Ah, fuck, Sammy. Like that,” Dean slurred, chest rising and falling as he spread his legs as wide as the Impala would allow. “Mmm…harder.”  
  
Sam recognized the command in Dean’s voice, and that just really wouldn’t do. He wanted to wipe the smirk from Dean’s expression – the one that was _always_ lurking there beneath the surface, no matter what was going on. He wanted Dean helpless and he wanted Dean to _remember_ who had made him so.  
  
He didn’t think that was asking for much, really.  
  
When he shifted closer, letting his thumb wander along the vein pulsing on the underside of Dean’s shaft, he got a bit of the reaction he was looking for. Dean’s breath caught, his hand tightened around Sam’s, and then he jerked it away and tilted his hips. Offering himself up to Sam.  
  
Who was Sam to say no?  
  
As Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth between Sam and the road, Sam sent him a smile, all teeth, and lowered his head. The second he wrapped his tongue around Dean’s cock, his brother let loose with a string of maternal expletives that would have annoyed Sam at any other time.  
  
A heavy hand tangled in his hair, pressing him closer, and he might’ve gagged had he not been completely prepared for Dean’s explosive response. As it was, he simply went deeper…curling his tongue along each and every ridge as Dean started bucking his hips into his mouth and whimpering above him.  
  
“Christ Almighty…”  
  
The only time Dean Winchester ever appealed for holy salvation was when Sam was fucking him. Then it was all “God, please…Christ Almighty…”, and Sam realized how disturbed that probably was, but figured what with everything they’d seen and done, they were already doomed to the fiery pits of hell.  
  
The tires squealed a bit, and Dean jerked the wheel sharply to the right, breath coming heavy and ragged. “You have such shitty timing,” he whined through his teeth, but he didn’t try to stop Sam. Instead, he slipped a finger across Sam’s cheek, stroking his jaw and sliding it down to where his cock met Sam’s mouth. “Fuck.”  
  
Sam flushed a little, sucking on Dean’s finger as he went hard himself. Dean was so damn… _hot_ that it’d be easy to lose sight of the mission at hand and simply give himself over to the moment. He’d end up satisfied, but not in the way he really needed.  
  
What he _needed_ was for Dean to understand something vital - understand that Sam had some dirty tricks up his own sleeves, and was just as willing to break them out if and when necessary.   
  
He could feel the car swerving all over the road now, and gave a little prayer of thanks that they were, for all intents and purposes, alone on the long country highway. Sam released Dean’s cock, catching his hand and sinking his teeth lightly into the finger still in his mouth.  
  
Dean’s pupils went wide, and he said something Sam couldn’t quite make out, but then he didn’t really need a translation. On low, pleased laughter, Sam bent his head again and dragged his tongue along each side of Dean’s flesh. His fingers found that spot just behind Dean’s balls that made his brother jerk and moan and come every damn time they were alone, and he _pressed_ …gently at first, and then harder, rubbing against the denim seam.  
  
Dean came apart on a long, gutteral groan, saying all kinds of filthy things along with Sam’s name as Sam continued bobbing his head up and down, making sounds of encouragement.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_.”  
  
The siren went unnoticed by both for long minutes; it was the flashing lights that finally pierced through Dean’s bliss, and he jerked Sam’s head up so quickly that whiplash stung the back of Sam’s neck. “God _damn_ it! Shit!”  
  
Sam stayed quiet as his brother pulled off onto the highway shoulder, hurriedly zipping himself up as he slanted Sam dark glare after glare. Sam pointedly wiped the corner of his mouth in response, smirking when Dean’s breath huffed out, his eyes dropping to follow Sam’s movements.  
  
“So fucking easy,” he echoed his earlier sentiments in a husky drawl, and Dean stiffened.  
  
“You just bought yourself a world of trouble, Sam,” Dean grumbled the warning, and Sam just grinned.  
  
When the highway patrolman – and a female at that - knocked on the window, Dean made a face before lowering the glass to speak. Smarmy grin firmly in place, Dean rested his elbows on the edge of the window. “Problem, Officer?”  
  
“License and registration.”  
  
Sam kicked back in his chair, whistling as Dean bit back an oath and reached for the glove compartment.  
 


End file.
